Cada Noche
by vicky5
Summary: Y entonces ella extiende su mano sobre el colchón hacia ti, para que vayas. Sus labios te llaman. Una sola sílaba. "Ven," Y tú te acercas obediente. También lenta, muy lentamente, como si su llamada fuera un hechizo. Como los cánticos de las sirenas


**Advertencia:** Este fanfic es **NC-17**, lemon. Contiene descripciones sexuales gráficas. Y cuando digo gráficas quiero decir gráficas. Hablo en serio, lo aviso.

**Resumen:** ¿Argumento, qué argumento?

**Notas de Ari:** Estaba escuchando la canción de _Snow Patrol 'Run'_ cuyo estribillo he incluído al principio y me dio por escribir algo smut. Espero que os guste. Además de eso es la primera vez que experimento con la narración en segunda persona. La verdad es que no sé como habrá salido asi que prefiero no leerlo una segunda vez...

Ya sabes, si te gusta, te parece horrible, simplemente quieres lanzarme algo afilado, o si consigues leer hasta la última palabra sin dormirte, se agradecen los comentarios.

**Cada Noche** por Ariadna

_Light up, Light up __As if you have a choice __Even if you cannot hear my voice __I'll be right beside you dear_

_-Snow Patrol, Run_

Nadie lo entendería.

Lo sabes. Es así desde hace tiempo. Nadie lo comprendería. Nadie lo puede compartir. Nada lo puede aliviar. El dolor es tan intenso que sientes como te asfixia poco a poco, como se apodera de ti. Como te envuelve y te atrapa. Como te devora desde dentro, como te consume. Y sabes que nadie lo entendería. No pueden, no quieres que lo hagan. Nadie lo entendería.

Nadie excepto ella.

Y por eso vuelves allí esta noche. Vuelves allí como cada noche. Y no te importa no dormir porque sólo tendrías pesadillas y estar allí esta noche como todas las noches por lo menos es una razón. Y por eso continuas yendo, por eso continuarás yendo. Porque ella es tu razón.

Y sabes que no deberías. Sabes que ella es algo prohibido, que tu mejor amigo te odiaría si se enterara. Ella es tu perdición y tu cura. Pero ya es demasiado tarde para dar la espalda y volver sobre tus pasos. Sientes que eres la polilla atraída irresistiblemente hacia la luz sabiendo que se quemará. La miríada de sentimientos que definen vuestra relación se expanden en todas direcciones frágiles y únicos formando una compleja telaraña que te atrapa.

La puerta se cierra detrás tuya con un seco _'Clack'_. Y dejas caer la capa de invisibilidad.

La luz de la Luna se cuela por las ventanas ojivales y lo baña todo en una gama de plata, añil y negro. Ella está tumbada en la cama sobre las sábanas. No está dormida. Está despierta mirando el techo. Te está esperando. Como cada noche. Lenta, muy lentamente, gira la cabeza hacia ti y te observa. Os observáis durante unos segundos. A pesar de que es una noche fresca ella sólo lleva su camisón blanco puesto, la seda acariciando su delicada piel. Tú sólo llevas los pantalones del pijama y sientes sus ojos parándose un momento sobre tu torso desnudo antes de volver a tus ojos. Y entonces ella extiende su mano sobre el colchón hacia ti, para que vayas. Sus labios te llaman. Una sola sílaba.

"Ven,"

Y tú te acercas obediente. También lenta, muy lentamente, como si su llamada fuera un hechizo. Como los cánticos de las sirenas que atraen a los marineros en la noche a la mar profunda para ahogarlos. Su voz rota te acaricia en un trance de belleza y crueldad.

Y sientes el frío de la piedra bajo tus pies desnudos mientras avanzas hacia ella. Y ves sus mechones marrones dispersos sobre su cama. Y tomas su mano en la tuya y cierras el espacio que os separa cubriendo su cuerpo con el tuyo como una manta. Tus labios presionan sobre los de ella en un beso que exige y que suplica. Que necesita. Sus labios bajo los tuyos luchando por alguna clase de control. Pero tú ya sabes que es inútil luchar, que es inútil oponer resistencia. Ya estás perdido hace tiempo. Ninguno de los dos tiene control sobre esto.

Ella es dulce, increíblemente dulce, es el pensamiento que invade tu mente y tus sentidos cada vez que la besas. Y sus manos se enredan en tu pelo desordenándolo aún más como sabes que a ella le gusta. Y os separáis bruscamente, con las respiraciones y los corazones agitados. La miras atentamente, de cerca, y no puedes creer que la tengas aquí, que se entregue a ti sin reservas, que sea tuya. Es casi doloroso.

Tus dedos acarician suavemente su mejilla y tus manos ásperas te parecen un insulto sobre su piel de seda. Ella es pura, piensas. Cada beso, cada caricia. Piensas que la estás contaminando, que no deberías de seguir haciéndolo. Pero lo haces. Y cada noche vuelves a sentirte el pecador más feliz de todo el universo.

Ella te sonríe, tenuemente, y sus manos se deslizan a ambos lados de tu rostro sujetándote. Entonces un beso delicado en los labios, y se separa sólo unos centímetros para volver a mirarte. Y sus labios se vuelven a moldear en esa sonrisa que tú adoras.

"Te quiero."

Y tú lloras. Dos simples lágrimas bajando silenciosamente por tus mejillas, formando dos caminos brillantes. Y ella besa tus lágrimas y entonces vuelve a capturar tu boca en la suya en un largo y profundo beso como saborear un caramelo. Y esta vez sus pequeñas manos recorren tu torso, notas sus dedos produciendo escalofríos y haciéndote desesperar por más contacto. La deseas. La deseas ahora, la deseas con una intensidad que no puedes explicar, que no puedes comprender.

Las lágrimas siguen cayendo libremente por tu rostro sin romper en ningún momento el silencio. No sabes exactamente porque lloras. Nunca sabes si es por alivio, si es felicidad, si es tristeza, o si es dolor, pero pasa a veces. Y no te importa. No con ella. A veces ella es la que llora, o los dos, o ninguno, pero no le dais demasiada importancia.

Decides tomar acción; tu mano masajea uno de sus pechos por encima de la fina fábrica de su camisón de seda. Ella produce un sonido involuntario y se restriega contra ti como lo haría un gato. Y no esperas nada más y levantas su camisón hacia arriba hasta pasarlo por encima de su cabeza y tirarlo a un lado. La miras a los ojos y su mirada te desarma completamente. Estás a su merced. Y tienes la certeza de que ella lo sabe.

Tus labios vuelven a caer víctimas de la gravedad de los suyos y tus manos cachean su cuerpo con desesperación como un niño hambriento. Escuchas sus gemidos mezclados con los tuyos propios mientras ella no deja de moverse debajo tuya, incitándote. Tus manos viajan por su cuerpo a una velocidad vertiginosa mientras aplicas una lluvia de besos. Y piensas que si no te das prisa, probablemente todo terminará antes de que haya comenzado. Por suerte ella parece estar más que preparada también porque restriega su rostro contra el tuyo como un cachorrito y susurra tu nombre en una súplica. Y tú no esperas nada más.

Haces todo tipo de contorsionismos para librarte del estorbo que supone tu ropa sin separar tu boca de la suya. Y por fin tu ropa queda en el suelo. Inmediatamente una de sus manos te rodea por completo. La sensación es tal que estás a punto de romper el beso pero su otra mano lo impide haciendo presión sobre tu nuca y su lengua reclama atención dentro de tu boca. Sientes como su mano se desliza sobre ti, acariciando y jugueteando en una tortura exquisita y tú no puedes soportarlo más y te separas de su boca respirando entrecortadamente sobre sus labios.

"Hermione... por favor," suplicas.

Y ella accede. Sus piernas abrazan tu espalda, facilitando acceso y antes de que te pares a pensarlo estás entrando en ella con un gemido. Lenta y profundamente y los dos arqueáis la espalda, sus brazos aferrándose a ti y sientes sus uñas clavándose en tu espalda. Cierras los ojos enterrando tu cara en su cuello y murmuras algo incomprensible. Y por un largo tiempo sólo estáis así, aferrados el uno al otro sin moveros. Estar dentro de Hermione te parece el mejor sentimiento del mundo.

Levantas tu rostro sobre el de ella y la besas firme pero lentamente al ritmo del silencio. Y en algún momento ella emite un sonido que tragas y despegas tu boca de la suya.

Empezáis a moveros poco a poco lentamente. Te apoyas sobre tus codos para presionar tu frente contra la suya y sentir su respiración sobre ti, para captar cada una de las palabras incoherentes que escapen de su boca en un momento de delirio y que nunca están hechas para ser oídas, pero que sientes tan vitales como el aire que respiras. Tu espalda curvándose para deslizarte dentro de ella una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más profundo. La sientes tensarse, sus piernas te aprietan aún más contra ella para llevarte imposiblemente cerca. Sientes su cuerpo estremecerse en un espasmo de placer bajo ti y escuchas un gemido que cataliza tu propio clímax. Y de repente tú también estás allí con ella, lo sientes implosionando dentro de ti, por unos momentos tu mente queda gloriosamente en blanco y cada célula de tu cuerpo se estremece de placer.

Un gemido ahogado y caes sobre ella pesadamente. Te retiras de encima suya cansadamente y los dos quedáis mirando al techo, jadeando, y recubiertos de una fina capa de sudor. Ya no sientes el frío. Piensas que en la locura que os rodea ella es lo único que te mantiene cuerdo todavía. Giras tu rostro hacia ella, y de repente te parece muy pequeña, muy delicada, allí tumbada desnuda y temblando ligeramente. Te gustaría poder protegerla de todo, incluso de ti mismo. Poder guardarla en una pequeña cajita de cristal donde sólo tú la pudieras ver cada vez que quisieras.

Pero eres consciente de que por la mañana todo volverá a la normalidad. Como siempre. Volveréis a ser los mejores de los amigos como si nada hubiera pasado. Al principio creíste que te estabas volviendo loco. Todo había empezado el día que le contaste el contenido de la profecía. Esa noche llorasteis durante horas, cada uno en los brazos del otro como niños. Y en algún momento los sollozos se convirtieron en besos, y los besos en caricias. Pensabas que estabas alucinando estos encuentros nocturnos, que los estabas soñando. Algo tan bueno no podía estar hecho para Harry Potter. Pero esa noche se convirtió en otra noche, y esa otra noche en otra y otra, y otras noches que se terminaron por convertir en cada noche. Y pensaste que si esto era volverse loco no querías curarte nunca.

Pero la verdad es que ella no quiere interferir en tu preparación. Sabe que si Ron lo supiera tú lo pasarías mal. Quiere protegerte. Y tú piensas que te daría igual que Ron o que todo el mundo lo supiera, de hecho, te gustaría poder gritar que la amas desde los tejados de Londres, y que cuando estás con ella eres el hombre más feliz del mundo. Piensas que no podría interferir en tu preparación porque ella ya está cada segundo de tu tiempo en tu mente y ella es la única razón por la que sigues en pie cuando todo parece derrumbarse a tu alrededor.

Y te gustaría poder decírselo. De verdad, que te gustaría.

Pero piensas en lo que pasaría si Voldemort descubriera lo que sientes por ella. Y pensarlo te aterroriza. No estás dispuesto a pagar un precio tan grande. Al menos, piensas amargamente, nos queda cada noche. Y vuelves a sentir lágrimas bajando por tus mejillas.

Sus brazos te envuelven y te acurrucas junto a ella, entrelazas tus piernas entre las de ella y colocas tu cabeza en la curva de su hombro. Tus brazos la aprietan fuertemante contra ti.

"No me dejes."

Escuchas su suspiro y la sientes moverse para presionar ligeramente sus labios contra tu cicatriz antes de volver a su posición.

"No lo haré." te susurra al oído como cada noche.

Fin.


End file.
